


They’re Playing Our Song

by Ann_Drist



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Alcohol, Banter, Cersei is avoiding Jaime and is off drinking wine somewhere, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jaime doing the flirting while also being annoying on purpose that he does so often in Season 3, Party, Short One Shot, Slapstick, Songfic, The Bear and the Maiden Fair, Wordcount: 100-500, Written in play form, dance, not prose, nothing actually happens, pre-romo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Drist/pseuds/Ann_Drist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the show has established pretty well that “The Bear and The Maiden Fair” is Jaime and Brienne’s song. But do they know it’s their song?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They’re Playing Our Song

Setting: A couple days after Jaime and Brienne have arrived in King’s Landing. There’s a feast in honor of Jaime's return, and dancing afterwards.

 

Jaime's mingling after dinner. Brienne’s standing off on the outskirts of the crowd, feeling out-of-place. 

The musicians start a new song 

Brienne feels a nudge at her elbow. Turns and is surprised to find Jaime standing next to her. 

 

Jaime: Hey.

Brienne: What?

Jaime: [grinning] This is our song.

Brienne: [epic eye roll]

J: [leans in close, going on tiptoe a bit to whisper in her ear] Do you want to dance? 

B: [flatly, not whispering] No.

[They watch other pairs walk on to the dance floor] 

Brienne: Which is which. 

Jaime: What? 

B: If it's _our_ song, who's the bear and who's--

J: Well you're the maiden fair, obviously.

B: [suspicious sideways look] Am I? 

J: [flicks a lock of hair off her forehead] Yes. 

B: [unimpressed stoic look]

B: [frowns in thought] So then you're the bear? 

J: [leans in, bares teeth, growls] 

B: [shoves him]

B: [listens to the song] You think /this/ is our song? 

J: Couldn't be a more fitting song

B: Have you listened to the lyrics?

J: It's The Bear & The Maiden Fair, what do the lyrics matter? 

B: [sour face] 

J: Come on, dance with me.

B: I think not, ser. 

J: Why? Don't want to be seen dancing with a cripple? 

B: No, I— 

J: Cause I know we've gotten past the Kingslayer bit.

B: [exhales] Fine.

[Jaime offers his right arm, leads her out to the dance floor] 

[Brienne is all left feet]

Jaime: [winces] Think of it like a duel, your footwork will be much better.

[Brienne glowers, but her footwork becomes smoother and she’s no longer stepping all over his feet]

 

“He lifted her high in the air!

He sniffed and roared and he smelled her there!”

 

Jaime: Ah. I understand your earlier question now.

Brienne: [flat I-told-you-so look] 

 

“She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair!

He licked the honey all up in her hair!”

 

Jaime: [waggles eyebrows] 

Brienne: [steps on his foot]

 

Later that night, the party is over and Brienne has retired to her room.

A visibly tipsy Jaime shows up at her door with a pot of honey.

J: [wide cheeky grin] 

B: [unamused frown, slams door in his face]

 

Next morning

 

J: Well I thought it was funny.

B: [glares daggers] 

**Author's Note:**

> I think Jaime would say 'this is our song' because he'd be thinking of badass Brienne fighting off that bear with a wooden sword.  
> And he'd also be self-deprecatingly referring to himself as the bear because he was 'beastly' (rude) to Brienne when they first met, and we see how as he gets to know her, she makes him want to be a better knight and a more noble person, like she is.
> 
> He's never really paid attention to the lyrics of the song before, but as he listens while they're dancing, he's like "heheheh, this is kind of a dirty song, teehee, that's funny," & Brienne just being so [eyeroll].
> 
> I hope that came out in the fic well! Tried to go for brevity and wit over narrative over-explaining.
> 
> Hope you had a giggle reading it!


End file.
